Triple Samurai
by drago123
Summary: Death is only but an adventure but being reborn as Ryoma's non canon twin is rather unexpected... Well lets see how much change I would cause. Slash/Male!OC.
1. The Birth

_**Sorry but my KHR muse is mostly gone so don't expect it to be updated very much… I probably will get back to it some day but it's quite impossible these days as I get busy. Assassination classroom fics will continue when assassination classroom manga is finished I have plans for it but mostly will depend how it goes in canon. Kuroko no Basket fic will be continued soon my muse for that is coming back.**_

 _ **But for now enjoy my SI fic for prince of tennis**_

 _ **Disclaimer (do we still need this?) : if I own prince of tennis it probably would have been a first yaoi harem anime… Since it's not I clearly do not own it.**_

* * *

I died...

No really I was pretty sure I died but somehow I am now looking at a beautiful lady cooing at me and the baby beside me.

Now let me start by introducing myself. My name is David Causeway age 43 and a quite famous tennis player.

I was not particularly sociable nor had a relationship whatsoever and other than tennis I didn't have any particular interest… Other than anime I suppose.

In fact I suppose anime is how I even got into tennis in the first place.

Prince of tennis was an anime that I watched religiously. Something about the show draws me into it, the anime was realistic (at least at first) the story was quite good though with some annoying side characters and all the main character were lovable and enjoyable.

It was Prince Of Tennis that got me into my career in the first place I remembered pestering my parents to get me into a tennis course and it has been my passion ever since.

I have represented my country multiple times in my career and at a young age at that. Things were going well for me...

Too bad life decided to screw with me. I was diagnosed with brain cancer at the age of 42 and ever since then I have been living in a hospital going through therapy. And at the age of 43 I was pronounced dead.

Or at least I should be.

Yet I woke up to a woman carrying me and cooing at me… While I am naked… Needless to say I screamed bloody murder as I thought she was a fanatic fan that managed to kidnapped me but as I screamed for help all I could hear coming out of my mouth was sounds of wailing.

"Congratulation Mrs Echizen, It's a healthy pair of twins!"

It took me a while but I finally realised… I was reincarnated… Which let to more panic and led to even more crying by me and my supposed twin.

"L-let me see them please!"

My twin and I was brought to a beautiful woman lying in the hospital bed.

 _My new mom I guess_ I think I should have been less accepting and slightly guilty at replacing my past mother but now I really can't seem to care she felt soooo warm.

Apparently my twin agrees as we both snuggle up closer to our mother as she cooed at us.

"Welcome to the world, Echizen Ryoma, Ryota." I froze before resuming to cuddle both my mother and brother. Apparently I was born into the prince of tennis universe.

I wasn't excessively excited or panicked to find out I have been reborn into an anime ( should have known earlier since everything actually do look animated.)

Not excited since a pro tennis player in the real world probably won't mean much to the dragon ball z tennis play. Not panicked as eh it's a pretty safe world to live in not like Naruto or worse dragon ball z.

Honestly I don't even know if I should interfere at all to the plot since there really wasn't any life or death situations and Ryoma seems to deal with any situation rather well by himself.

* * *

I take that back Echizen household needs to have some plot change.

"Ga-nii! Don't go!" I grabbed onto my eldest brothers arm and determined not to let go. I have a very impressive death grip at the tender age of 5 and added to the fact that Ryoma is helping to the death grip he is not going anywhere.

"Nii-chan pwease don't weave us!" Ryoma is hugging him on his right leg while I am grabbing his left arm hard wincing internally for him since he is definitely gonna be bruising tomorrow.

Ryoga-nii is our half brother. Apparently our father had sired a child before marrying our mother and his aunt is claiming him. But hell I am sure not letting Nanjirou be the only male role model for Ryo-chan.

"Chibisuke, Chibito…" Good his resolve is wavering. I glared bloody murder at the aunt and his bodyguard as I continued my relentless hold on Ryoga.

"Oi Gaki! Let go!" One bodyguard tried to reach us and pull us away. I shifted my body while maintaining my death grip and bit down on his hand… Hard enough to draw some blood.

He yelped and jumped away as I gave a signature Echizen smirk.

"Why you! Gaki!" He pulled his arm ready to punch me.

I braced myself ready for the inevitable punch but not expecting Ryoga suddenly turning around and hugging me covering me from him.

" Don't you dare touch Chibito and Chibisuke!" The man visibly flinched and I couldn't even blame him. Ryoga is terrifying when angered.

"Enough." A feminine voice came from the car and walked out a fairly aged women.

"You know what I think about touching children Jason"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The man quickly saluted before backing off.

The woman's eye soften as she gazed at Ryoga.

"Do you want to come with me Ryoga-kun?"

I tightened my grip on Ryoga… If it's by his own choice… I wouldn't be able to stop him. Ryoma seemed to understand as well but instead soften his grip looking hopeful at Ryoga.

He hesitated before turning and looked at Ryoma and I

The woman sighed to herself and seemingly nodded in understanding.

"If that's what you want I won't bother you and your family anymore."

She walked away.

Like a dam bursting Ryoma suddenly jumped onto Ryoga and gave him a hug of his life and sobbed "Onii-chan, Onii-chan" like a mantra. I wouldn't admit to joining in and hugging him as well… I blame my still underdeveloped brain.

* * *

It's been 7 years since then and we moved back to Japan. Ga-nii grew up just like in canon and is going to start High school now. Ryo-chan has matured a bit since then and acted much more like in canon though he is still adorable as ever in our presence.

While me, I look exactly like Ryoma… I suppose we are twins

"Oi brats, get ready to go to school you know where it is don't you? Don't get lost!"

"We are not you old man!"

I sighed as I fed Karupin a typical noisy morning

"Ah Ryota-kin Ohayo"

"Ohayo Nanako-nee."

I grabbed a piece of toast as I followed Ryoma out the door. "Itekkimasu!"

"Eh so what are you planning Ryota."

"Hm? Why would you think that?"

He deadpanned at me " I am pretty sure Ga-nii and feel your smirk from his school."

True enough my lips were fixed in a smirk we Echizen are so well known for.

"Maa~ Otou-San suggested this school there is bound to be something interesting about it."

The school was actually was luckily quite near us around a 20 minutes walking distance.

"Seishun Gakuen…" Ryoma muttered out

I widened my smirk

 _Mada Mada ne_

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? I gloss over most of the growing up session since I want canon to start so how is it? Please leave a review before my muse goes away XD also tell me all the pairing you want I ship almost everyone in PoT… Other than Sakuno, Tomoka, and Horio. I find them really annoying… Well Sakuno I see her as redundant.**_


	2. Ranking Match

_**New chapter and a reviewer ask for Tezuka X Ryota and I honestly feel that would be a really interesting pair so ok. Now pairing for canon characters any picks?**_

* * *

Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku for short was a rather average school with nothing of note for until Echizen Nanjirou arriving and increasing the tennis standards.

Though without him the school's reputation started to fade until the arrival of Tezuka Kunimitsu bringing back the standards.

Which means Seigaku is still a very normal Japanese school with modest facilities.

"Minna-San please welcome our new transfer students, Echizen Ryoma and Ryota." Our homeroom teacher introduced us to our new class.

While Ryoma and eyes are twins it was rather easy to identify us Ryoma has dark golden eyes that shine though while playing matches (still can't get over the fact of anime logic) I had dark green eyes… They also shine when playing matches (again anime logic)

"Dozo yoroshiku." We went to our seats as class starts…

Ryoma promptly fell asleep half way through class.

I can't help but let out a chuckle at that. Ryoma and I had never had troubles with studies, me with my past life and him with his prodigious mind.

This past few years I have mostly trained in my physical expect when I realise as an anime character your body mass does not play too much of an effect to you strength.

And also doing advance and difficult moves on tennis is apparently a lot easier… Guess that is anime physics in a nutshell.

As school finally is over I woke Ryoma up and was literally pulling him to the tennis club to get us signed up and saw Arai and gang terrorising first years.

I let out a chuckle as I see Ryoma's slight narrowing of eyes

"Eh do what you want I will help you sign up."

"Thanks."

I walked towards the staff office and asked for Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Come in."

I walked in to the office and saw Tezuka standing beside her… Huh was I interrupting something?

"Oya Echizen Ryota-Kun you need something?"

"Eh… So you're Ryuzaki Sumire ka? Ryuzaki-sensei I would like to sign my brother and I up for the tennis club."

I glanced at Tezuka… Wao… Impressive even in middle school he could exert such an aura.

Nonetheless I signed my name and my brother's before making my leave.

* * *

 _ **Tezuka POV.**_

Echizen Ryota… he did not have the infamy that Echizen Ryoma has in America but it would be because he had competed in less competition… nonetheless he seems impressive.

"So what do you think Tezuka?"

What do I think indeed… from seeing Ryoma's performance he definitely needs some work… his plays still seem to be a copy from Echizen Nanjirou… his twin brother however…

"It is rather impressive for a freshman to be wearing 20 pounds weights and not be hindered by it."

"Oh? You noticed that too."

Echizen Ryota is definitely impressive... but from what I can see he would much rather let his brother take the spotlight… perhaps they can join in the Ranking Matches…

* * *

 _ **Ryota POV**_

Huh… apparently I was added in the ranking matches… rather surprising. I distinctly remember that Ryoma was added in solely because Ryoma's match with Arai when he broke his racket (Which still happened and Ryoma did sob over his lost racket no matter how much he denies it.) impressed Tezuka-Buchou.

But I supposed this is a good chance to pay back Arai-senpai.

"Game and match Echizen, 6 games to love"

"Kuso! You brat!"

"Be grateful your hand is still intact Arai-senpai, after all you did break my otouto's favourite racket, he was crying over it."

I chuckled, as I heard 'I did not' from outside the courts.

Though this can prove to be a rather interesting match… I am in the block with Tezuka-Buchou and Kawamura-senpai… this is the point where a dilemma comes into mind… should I replace Kawamura-senpai?

Not dismissing Kawamura-senpai or anything but it is highly likely I would not be able to defeat Tezuka-buchou ('yet' my mind helpfully supplied) so my best bet into the regulars would be to beat Kawamura-senpai… but how would that change things… would it be better if I not make it into regular…

Ah screw it… Kawamura-senpai have the least character development in the story and worse come to worse we just don't win the national champion ship… its just sports not life or death situation.

And I do need to strengthen my resolve… my next opponent is Tezuka-buchou.

* * *

I lost… quite horribly at that, 6 games to 3 (well at least better than Momo-senpai I suppose) Tezuka-buchou is definitely beyond pro level back in real life and to think there are suppose to be stronger than even him.

It just makes my blood boil in excitement... and it also strengthens my resolve to be in the regular.

My next match would be tomorrow fighting with Kawamura-senpai.

I made my way to Ryoma's match and still seeing him toughening out with Kaidoh-senpai well at least he is taking Ryoma seriously after falling for his tricks.

"Ahaha you're Echizen's twin right finished already?" a rather tall senior came up to me.

"Eh… Tezuka-buchou was brutal Momo-senpai." And he was though I am smug that I actually forced him to use Tezuka Zone… I smirk to myself…

I think I am able to recreate that…

"Eh? How do you know my name?" I smirked

"Maa~ Ryoma was bragging that he defeated a regular yesterday."

"W-What that Gaki!"

I chuckled.

Though the match did take quite long all the others have finished their match. And I have to chuckle learning the Buggy Whip Shot from a magazine is such a Ryoma thing to do, the shock on the other regular's faces are also quite funny thing to see

 _Ara… Am I turning into a sadist?_

 _Though…_ I narrowed my eyes… that last serve… it was twice as fast as usual… and there was something weird going on with Ryoma… I widened my eyes.

 _Muga no Kyouchi!_

No… not exactly he is not using that yet… but for a second he tapped into that power unconsciously… did the presence of Ryoga changed Ryoma that much from canon?

Ryoma finished his match and walked towards us with surprise evident on his face.

"Ryota… you finished already?" Ryoma asked with clear disbelieve on his face well I suppose he thought I won and disbelieve that I finished so early since he had just had a taste of the quality player in Seigaku he would be surprise.

"Maa~ I lost quite badly." He eyes widened before smirking

"Hee… Buchou is that good?"

"Yeah he could maybe even beat Ryoga-nii." Which was probable Tezuka have never fought Ryoga so we still don't know where they stand in power.

"Eh? You guys still have another sibling?"

"Ryoga is in high school now. He was even invited to U-17 camp." Ryoma answered him.

"Oh? Then he must be very strong."

"Of course you won't even score a point against him Momo-senpai." I quipped

We bantered right and forth until clean up which all first years have to do while the Regulars and others go home.

"Thanks for your hard work freshmen!" Momo-senpai quipped as she ran off with his bag.

Eh looks like this will be another reason to get into regular… I hate cleaning up. The other freshmen are talking to Ryoma, asking about his tennis history… eh I suppose he impressed them.

Though I have to give credit to the reporters watching the ranking match… they managed to find out our parentage from one match.

Eh I suppose I need to give a good match tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Ryoma's POV**_

The next day's match was Inui-senpai against me. I managed to win but it was rather close and I had to reveal my split-step and my acrobatics play (which Ryota suggested me to learn). His data tennis was really annoying I don't want to play with him again.

However the next match would be Kawamura-senpai against Ryota, I am curious as how it would go after all if he wins this match he would be a regular.

I am curious on how Ryota lost to Tezuka-buchou… he must have been very strong and I was unhappy to miss it (I fought too long against Kaidoh-senpai.)

Seeing Kawamura-senpai's burning serve was I cant help but whistle that was one very fast and powerful ball.

"15-love!"

"It would be a very difficult match for Echizen-kun. Kawamura's serve is very fast and powerful not many middle school players can return his ball there is a reason why he is our strongest power player." Fuji-senpai was explaining but I couldn't help but cut in.

"That probably wont be a problem for Ryota."

"Eh why Ryoma-kun?" one of the first year ask (Kachiro I think)

"Because even I have not beaten Ryota before."

"EH?" All of the three first exclaimed and even the Fuji-senpai and the reporters seemed shocked.

Ryota demonstrated this as he returned that fast serve while doubling its power and speed.

"1-15 all!"

"After all… Power tennis is Ryota's forte."

"Eh! Sugoi yo Ryota-kun."

"Mada Mada ne. Kawamura-senpai." Ryota cheerfully let out.

The next few set was impressive with Ryota and Kawamura-senpai rallying back and forth showing one of the best matches between two power players.

It reached matched point in favour for Ryota.

"GREAT-O LITTLE BOY! I WILL GIVE ALL I HAVE! BURNING!"

Kawamura-senpai returned with a very powerful ball. Ryota just smirked _Ah… his going to use that…_

He turned his racket and swung at the ball hitting the ball using its throat making a slashing motion. Kawamura-senpai tried to stop it and he did only to drop its racket and the ball.

"Attaco di Squalo." Ryota spoke (Authors note: Yes I totally rip off KHR probably will rip it off more maybe Shigure Soen Ryu too XD)

"G-Game and match, Echizen, 6 games to 4!"

"Just now… what happened?" Fuji-senpai looked quite surprised with wide blue eyes.

"Attaco di Squalo, originally a kendo move but the basis is that while returning the ball it also reflects the power in the ball causing a shockwave paralyzing the other person causing them to drop the racket. Ryota used it as a measure against more powerful power players." I helpfully informed them.

"Wua… your brother's pretty good." Fuji-senpai eyes returned to his usually closed and smiling state.

While I smirked "Made Made Dane senpai."

* * *

 _ **I feel like many swordsman moves from KHR have the potential to be tennis moves for some reason. As always I would appreciate reviews, as this is my last pre written chapter and the reviews would allow me to have the incentive to write. Also pairing's of canon characters are also welcomed I take all your suggestions seriously!**_


	3. Shigure Soen Ryu

_**Another asked for Ryoma X Atobe, I have a bit of a soft side for thrill pair but my brain is currently thinking of so many ways Royal pair would work… So I will see how many more people will want it.**_

* * *

Ranking matches are over and the regulars will be, Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Ryoma and me… Well change has happened too late for any regrets.

Ryoma and I were changing in the club room listening to the seniors complaining about not being able to beat the regulars while I snorted silently.

Even Arai had more determination that these guys no matter how much a bastard he is.

"Ah Echizen-kun!" Ryoma and I turned around, Ah it's Oishi-senpai.

"You two please write down your sizes in this form." Oh for the regular jerseys…

"Oishi-Senpai it's fine to say our first name though or else it will be hard to distinguish us."

"E-Eh I couldn't!" Oh? Seems like Seigaku's mother is rather shy huh…

"It's fine Ryoma and I grew up in America we are still getting used to being called Echizen. You don't mind right Ryoma?"

"Betsuni…"

"A-Ah Ryota-Kun and Ryoma-kun then." Oishi-Senpai waved a goodbye to us before leaving.

Ryoma and I ( along with the freshman trio) walked home only to be interrupted by Sakuno-chan.

"A-Ano Ryoma-kun…" Oh yeah she has like a huge crush on Ryoma huh…

Oh well too bad for her Ryoma is as straight as a circle.

Puberty was a surprising change this life not only finding out I myself is gay but Ryoma is too.

It is starting to sound like a very weird fanfiction. Though I do wonder who Ryoma will be paired up with… Tezuka? Fuji? Or maybe someone from other school.

Eh probably thinking too deeply it probably would happen during canon.

"Oi Ryota how long are you going to stand outside." Oh we reached home must be deep in though if I didn't even notice.

"Coming!"

* * *

The next morning would see me pulling up Ryoma and feeding Karupin my share of salmon ( I hate fish) and forcing down vegetable into Ryoma's throat.

So a normal day as always

Though today is the first day we are going to school as tennis clubs regular.

Ah it looks like Inui-senpai i will be training us huh and Kawamura-senpai is also joining us as reserve player huh…

"This weight are 250g adding to the socks it will be around 1kg." Huh this is actually lighter than my weights which is 3kg… Eh I will add this to my legs along with…

"Echizen Ryota don't attempt to put additional weight it's dangerous." Ah Tezuka buchou noticed it… As expected of him.

"Ryota-kun! What are you thinking adding extra weights is dangerous!" Ah there goes our resident mother.

"He? Why does Oishi get to call you by your first name? That's unfair!" Kikumaru-Senpai complained.

"Eh its fine Kikumaru-senpai. To call us by our first name." Surprisingly it was Ryoma who answered.

Kikumaru-senpai eyes seem to shine before tackle hugging Ryoma.

"Thank you Ochibi!"

"O-Oi Ochibi?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Yup~ its your new nickname Ochibi! Ryota-kun can be NiiChibi!" I could only shrug.

Tezuka turned to me, "We will get you heavier weights in the future but don't go adding weights."

"Hai buchou." "Don't let your guard down."

I withhold my smirk as I hear his famous line.

Practice is hitting blue striped ball to blue cone and the same to red and yellow, just like in the anime.

As expected Ryoma and Kikumaru-senpai went first and they were doing very well… Until their stamina took a hit.

Inui juice… It looks as disgusting as in the show… Even Ryoma was sent running and tripping towards the tap.

Then followed by Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai… While Fuji-senpai missed on purpose.

Wow he really is immune to it huh…

Next is me and Tezuka-Buchou.

And honestly it could be easier, Tezuka-buchou is a perfectionist by heart and wont miss.

While I have almost the same aim as Ryoma though I am not hindered by my stamina since I wear weights everyday.

"Sugoiyo! They been at it for 15 minutes."

He~ its been that long already looks like Inui-senpai is going to run out of balls soon.

"NII-SAN!" I widened my eyes that was Ryoma's voice

I quickly turned around. "Ryoma wha-" I just saw him smirking at me and the sound of tennis ball dropping beside me…

I turned around and saw Inui-senpai's glasses glinting menacingly while holding a glass of Inui Juice…

"I-Inui-senpai."

"Once you made an error you have to drink…" I swallowed my spit… Looks like I have to taste this at least once this life.

I close my eyes and gulp down my glass… Oh fck… I immediately turn and run out the court

WATER WATER What the hell is in there WATER!

I immediately gulp down the fresh water and relieve immediately filled my body… That brat… I will get him back.

* * *

In the end only Tezuka-buchou was able to return all balls and didn't drink the drink from hell and we were all tired and lying around the tennis courts.

"Ryota-kun and Ryoma-kun you will be drinking this twice a day." Inui-senpai took out 2 jars of milk I grimace, milk yuck…

Ryoma seems to share my sentiments.

"Senpai even if we drink we won't grow sudden…"

"Just drink them." All the other regulars said to us.

"Inui said it therefore it must be true." Tezuka-buchou added in.

We were then dismissed, Ryoma and I decided to pick up our jerseys when we once again get interrupted by Sakuno.

Honestly while it is cute to see the girl stuttering over her crush it is best to nip this bud before it hurts her too much in the future. When Ryoma was further away I spoke to her.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" I bluntly spoke.

"E-EH! N-NO! I just…" Sakuno's whole face is red.

"Maa you have no chance honestly Ryoma is gay." Apparently I should be less blunt as I definitely have shocked the hell out of the poor girl.

"EEEEH…" Ah poor girl her whole face is red in embarrassment.

"Maa~ its still fine to try to be his friend but other than that he would not be interested. See you tomorrow Ryuuzaki-chan!"

* * *

It was probably a good idea to tell Sakuno that, she now have better confidence when talking to Ryoma and she seems to really focus on tennis now. She moved on pretty fast.

The past few days passed by with really nothing to note until finally the junior high competitions…

Which I didn't get to play since most of the time I am in doubles with Fuji-senpai and I mostly just make sure the ball don't get past Fuji and let him do all the work.

Though it is quite funny to see Momo-senpai and Ryoma attempt to play doubles.

Though now it reaches the finals… And we are playing against Fudomine…

I honestly don't know how I would do since I have not have the chance to test my skills against a hadokyu player…

Guess we will have to find out then.

"Ryota-kun, ready when you are." Fuji-senpai cheerfully called.

I smirked time to show off my new serve then…

I threw the ball up adding a huge amount of spin before hitting it in at the beam of my racket.

The ball sailed right onto Sakurai's foot and bounced very lowly but quickly past Sakurai.

All of them look very shocked that its kinda funny.

"Oi Oi! What the hell was with that serve."

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame." I let out.

"Shigure Soen Ryu?" Fuji-senpai tilted his head in confusion.

I smirked, "It's a sword style that I created… I am incorporating it into tennis." Well not exactly I created but it does not exist here so I can say I created it… I think.

"Ho~ interesting… Would love to pit my triple counter against your style."

Distantly I heard inui-senpai figuring my move out.

"… By adding a spin to the ball then hitting it at the beam while adding more spin will cause tremendous spin so instead of bouncing the ball would thrust forward instead."

Ah… He figure it out already.

"Eh! Ryota-kun Sugoiyo!"

Looks like I have to serve again.

"30-love" Sakurai seems to be trying to reach for it but the ball is too fast.

"40-love" Sakurai almost managed to reach it he definitely would reach it in the next serve.

"You think this would stop us!" Sakura managed to reach the ball and tried to return… But only managed to lob instead and I finished it with a smash.

"Game Seigaku, 1-love"

"W-what is going on…"

I smirked

"This is the true form of Shajikuame."

"I see! The tremendous amount of spin and the low height would cause it to be difficult to return it in any other way other than a lob."

Ah Inui-senpai giving my secrets away.

But now its their service game… I have to be careful.

Sakurai served and Fuji-senpai returned… Only for that ball to roll away without bouncing.

"Triple counter: Tsubame Gaishi"

"He~ sugoi… Two genius in a doubles." Huh that is Ana right?

In a distance we can literally hear Fudomine panicking while Seigaku cheered for us.

But no it's too soon to count victory.

"HADOKYU!" I heard Ishida called out. I narrowed my eyes there it is…

I reached out to hit it back… Only for my whole racket to be blown away…

Gasps of shock was heard from Seigaku's side.

I widened my eyes in shock… That is more powerful then I expected… But if its only this level I should be able to return it... With Shigure Soen Ryu.

"Hadokyu!" There is is the again I turned a 360 degree turning back wards to reach the ball hitting it from the back

"Oi where are you hitting." Sakurai taunted.

I smirk before using my angle to twist my whole body back with the ball and returning the Hadokyu… Ow… That hurt my angle

"Shibuki Ame!"

"He returned the Hadokyu!" The players from Fudomine called out.

Ishida however did not stop I widened my eyes another Hadokyu!

"HADOKYU!" The ball is spiralling towards Fuji-senpai shit he lost control.

I ran into the line of fire.

"That stance! Attaco di Squalo!" I hit the ball with the throat of the racket and returned it while internally wincing. Yup definitely sprained something.

Ishida was planning on returning with another hadokyu while Tachibana is screaming at him to stop only for him to drop the racket when the ball hits.

I internally sighed a relieve, if he manage to return it there would have been trouble. And it doesn't seem anyone noticed my…

"Referee we forfeit!" Eh?

"Fuji-senpai?" He grabbed my wrist OW!

"Your wrist is sprained isn't it Ryota-kun?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Che… You didn't have to do that." I grumbled that hurt…

We shook hand with the opponent.

"That was a good match." Ishida muttered out.

"Che I will beat your hadokyu next time."

I walked back to the bench while apologising.

"Hoi Hoi Niichibi! Don't worry we will win for you!"

I sat down on the bench letting Inui-senpai ice my wrist.

"I've compiled enough data for a training programme for you. You will be able to return that the next time. I would expect you to also be in this training Kawamura."

"E-Eh."

I chuckled… only to yelp in pain as Ryoma slapped my wrist.

"Ow! What was that for Ryoma!"

"…baka…" he said before hugging me from the back.

Ah he was worried…

"Eh I'm fine its only a sprain."

He smirked. "Mada Mada Dane Ryota."

I chuckled… That brat…

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Ryoma's family essay.

I have a father that acts like a pervert uncle reading porn everywhere in the house.

I have a mother who is like a distant aunt as she cooks breakfast and leaves for work everyday.

I have a elder brother that acts like a father teasing me and for me to talk to during… Puberty.

I have a twin brother that acts mostly like a brother ( but sometimes like a mother) forcing me to eat veggies and go to school early.

I also have a cat that act like my younger brother

* * *

 _ **Welp that was one of the longest I ever written by the way the Shigure soen ryu I based everything on how they described in the Reborn wiki. Expect more Shigure Soen Ryu. Now REVIEW please!**_


	4. Yamabuki

The next two matches were exactly the same as canon. Kaidoh-senpai manage to get by with his boomerang snake and Ryoma manage to overcome spot using alternating hand

Though I visibly sigh in relieve as Ryoma managed to dodge his racket in the final moment only causing a small cut on his temple. Looks like suggesting acrobatics play to him was good decision.

Originally I suggested to him about acrobatics play was because he was really flexible, like gymnastic worthy flexible. That's why I suggested to him to go gymnastics and told him to invest in acrobatics play. You also probably help him in his future moves such as Drive B.

Though if I remember clearly, it was after losing badly to Tezuka-buchou then he decided to start creating his own moves rather than copying… well lets hope that doesn't change…

In the mean time I need to increase my power so I can successfully return a hadokyu… And also know how to use it…

I smirked, Fuji-senpai finally showed one of his tripe counters… Well lets see if I can recreate it… Tsubame Gaishi huh… Now it only left Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei before he starts making more.

In the mean time I also need to get used to Boomerang snake… Kaidoh-senpai is really amazing… Such a difficult shot to pull off.

* * *

It appeared it happened already Tezuka-buchou and Ryoma's match… Ryoma decidedly more sulky than usual and asked me to skipped a fee days with him... Only to see him playing with father...

Well I am not complaining… I will be upgrading my weights today… I need to get used to it now…

Currently doing push up while Ryoma is playing with Nanjiroh… 100 hundred more before laps…

Though it is amazing to see Ryoma evolving right before my eyes… Ryoma is really a prodigy ne? To see his style evolve from Samurai Nanjiroh's…

I widened my eyes… Ryoma managed to score against him… I could feel that… That intensity… At that moment he tapped into Muga no Kyochi…. He is truly evolving now…

Their match lasted until night time until they both can't handle their hunger...

Haha like father like son…

35 crunches left before dinner need to finish it soon…

Maybe I should increase my weights tomorrow…

* * *

Managed to prevent the Karupin disaster by taking out his favourite toy out of Ryoma's bag… So it was a rather normal school day.

Woke up Ryoma early for the day of the competition.

Fighting against St. Rudolph… Was annoying… Really annoying

Because I was in reserve… All my pent up adrenaline was all wasted because of not being able to fight a single person…

And also Mizuki was a huge as bastard

Though Momo-senpai's Dunk Smash was rather impressive… Another thing for me to practice on I suppose.

And its great to see the infamous Kaidoh-Momo pair…

Oishi-Eiji pair lost surprisingly…

Yuuta was using the twist spin short that was known to cause injuries… Mizuki is really a bastard...

Though Ryoma won against Yuuta displaying his Drive B and it was amazing to get the ball drop that low… It is nothing short of amazing… though I narrowed my eyes as I overheard Mizuki telling Yuuta to aim for Ryoma's recently injured side… I want to kill him so much…

"Ne… Fuji-senpai…"

"Hm~ Ryota-kun?"

" _ **Kill him."**_

" _ **With pleasure…"**_

I can visibly see the others inching away from us (even Tezuka-buchou) while muttering about over protective brothers. I suppose that is true… Anyone that is knowingly hurting either Ryoga or Ryoma I will not hesitate to destroy them utterly… I can see that it is the same for Fuji-senpai.

And I watched with increasingly annoyance as he kept scoring and boasting about his data and Fuji's weak side

And how satisfying to see him crumbling all down…

Fuji senpai let him in match point before taking everything back aces and return aces… Mizuki stand no chance at all… What a useless bastard… Not even useful to show off the rest of Fuji-senpai's moves…

* * *

Whelp how did Ryoma also get into this kinda of trouble… Currently Ryoma and I are wiping out all of the Ginka players out while taking their balls. And we managed to transport them out when our father pick us up… Though I cant help but forget about something...

* * *

Fuck I forget about Akustu that bastard have came Seigaku and injured Ryoma (and some other people whose name I forget but Ryoma is more important)…

I need to send him a message…

"Ryota don't." I look over to see my brother covered in bandage and immediately fury came over me…

" What do you mean don't? He served rocks at you!"

"Look I need him to be able to play tennis to get back at him… Please don't make him like that man…"

I narrowed my eyes…

"You sure you can win?"

He snorted "What do you think?"

I sighed… I can never refuse him can I…

Though… I still need to send him a message.

* * *

Before official practice start I tracked him down…

"Ne~ Akutsu right?" I asked even though I know exactly who he is.

"The freshman regular? No… You're not him…"

"Echizen Ryota… Another freshman regular and Ryoma's twin brother dozo…"

"Oh… You're here for revenge he… Then!" He picked up five rocks and served at me I smirked before returning all of them. He managed to block 2 while the rest scratched him.

"Brat!"

"He~ lets play tennis with rocks then how many? 15? I can play a rally with 15 rocks." I smirked as I saw him get angrier.

He swung at me while I easily sidestepped him and tripped him.

"Ne _**listen."**_ He visibly stilled…

"Don't come after our tennis club… Ryoma wants to beat you in tennis so I am letting you off with a warning… ignore it and _**you won't get mercy.**_ "

He glared at me before walking off… But I suppose my message is sent...

Maybe I should have been more severe in my warning… I have done worse after all but he later on becomes a rather important person in Ryoma's growth… So I suppose I will let him off with an easy warning.

I ran back to practice.

* * *

Today is lap practice and the introduction to penal tea… Shit I shouldn't have worn my heavier weights. At the final spurt I was already dead tired and I struggled to keep up with the rest.

"Ryota-kun was 2cm later to reach the finish line so here."

I paled… Shit I need to get use to the new weights faster…

I closed my eyes and sighed before gulping down the entire cup… And found myself still standing… I blinked…

That was… Spicy and thick and disgusting… But wasn't as bad as his vegetable juice…

"No way… He still standing!"

"Niichibi how do you do it!?"

"Ah… It was still disgusting… But I can handle spices better so maybe that's why?" I suggested.

"Ehh! No fair!" Kikumaru-senpai groaned. Inwardly I sighed a relieve… Dodged a bullet today because Penal tea wasn't as bad as it seemed…

"Hmm… Good data maybe I should add wasabi to make it taste worse…" I blanched I think I just made penalty even worse… Definitely not losing tomorrow.

I rejected Momo-senpai's offer to the burger joint after practice as I have to build up my stamina with the new weights… Tomorrow I cannot lose…

* * *

It would appear Ryoma have a small confrontation with Akutsu… Which I don't have time to mull over as we are having the horrible laps again.

Today though none of us lost since I managed to finally get used to my new weight… Maybe I added too much?

"How long are you going to continue to sit there?" Tezuka-buchou called out as we are panting on the ground… Ah we will be playing a few games now…

Fuji vs Ryoma…

Ah… So that is Higuma Otoshi… It really is an amazing move to be able to counter any smashes… But the weakness lies in that it won't work when the opponent outmatches you by a lot… I think even Momo-senpai's future Jack's knife would be able to break it.

Though Ryoma manage to show the prodigy that he is by aiming at the net to let the ball go off course… that would have been impossible by real life standard but I guess this is where the anime logic comes in.

Ah… Looks like I would be playing against Kaidoh-senpai.

"Oi are you going to take of those weights?"

"Maa~ force me too please."

He 'tched' before serving… Saa lets see how your snake deals with my power.

I made sure to return all and every shot with as much power as I can give. The whole point of this was too increase the success of boomerang snake after all.

Though he is rather unsuccessful at that though and his attempts are quite pitiful…

He really is not used to playing against a power player huh.

Though from the corner of my eyes I can see Inui-senpai writing in his notebook. It was because of Inui-senpai that's how Kaidoh-senpai become one of the stronger power players in the future with his boomerang Hadokyu.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip…**_

The day on the tournament we would be facing against Ginka which they completely surrendered before we even played a match… I smirked.

"Oi Echizen that doesn't count! We didn't even get to play!"

We made a deal that I get to play singles 3 next after Momo-senpai get singles 3.

"Maa~ Tezuka-buchou does that count?" I asked Momo-senpai wouldn't talk back to Tezuka- buchou.

"A deal is a deal."

Ahh it's a been a long time since I managed to play singles in this… Most of the time I was playing doubles with Fuji-senpai.

I narrowed my eyes… Yamabuki… The school that allows Akutsu to play even knowing what he did… well then I think I have to teach him a lesson.

If I remember correctly Akutsu said he would be singles 3… Or something...

The first round was Momo-senpai and Fuji-senpai but they lost… Ah… They were not a strong enough doubles team huh…

Next was the golden pair's match and it started off badly but they managed

Huh apparently I am wrong it's the captain Sengoku.

Well it seems like it will a good game.

"Oh~ playing against Echizen's twin how disappointing." I can't help but smile… Ah still being underestimated… Its kinda adorable.

"Maa~ before we start… Do you know what Akutsu has been doing to our team?"

He seems to look a bit guilty but replied "Ah I don't agree with what he did… But still he can win games for us."

"Is that the reason?"

"That should be reason enough~" he replied cheerfully…

I decided to drop my façade.

* * *

 _ **Ryoma POV**_

Yare yare… Ryota is so going to kill him. What the guy said was probably the opposite of what Ryota wanted to hear…

From our side we can practically see Ryota's aura become darker and even the stupid guy is starting to realise how wrong his answer is.

Ryota smiled darkly "Well I suppose now I won't feel guilty releasing my frustration on you."

Ah this is going to be a quick game huh… Ryota's combined frustration of not being able to play singles and being forced to not to anything to Akutsu is huge… Luckily he spend most of that in physical training but most of his frustrations were still not spent…

The game started where Sengoku-san allowed Ryota to serve… Definitely a horrible decision.

"Ah there it is Shajikuame!" Some of the first years called out…

The ball moved a lot faster and more powerful than when fighting Fudomine… it no surprise that guy was unable to return it.

Though he managed to return it with a lob allowing Ryota to do a smash.

"40-love"

Though he did managed to return the Shajikuame the next time with relative power and a huge counter spin. Heh he is actually quite good.

He forced Ryota to return with a lob.

"That is the Yamabuki's Sengoku, his motion vision allows him to return most balls with a counter spin." Inui-senpai helpfully supplied

And then that jumped and did a Dunk smash.

"Oi isn't that my dunk smash!" Momo-senpai exclaimed.

Which Ryota returned effortlessly.

"Game Seigaku 1-love"

"Ah… You're really good! But you wont be able to score even once next!"

Ryota just silently accessed him before snorting.

I looked on with interest when he toss the ball to high up… Wow that was a fast ball! The ball sailed right passed Ryota.

" The Koho… Yamabuki's Sengoku's signature move"

"He~ you're pretty good." Ryota commented before switching the racket to his right hand. Many from out team and Yamabuki's tema gasped… Ah he is serious.

"O-oi ochibi! Is niichibi right-handed all this time?"

"Mada mada dane senpai."

Sengoku served with another Koho… Only to have the ball return in double the speed and power.

"O-Oi Echizen! T-that's!"

"The Hadokyu!" The first years exclaimed.

"But wouldn't that hurt Ryota's arm?" Kachirou asked

"lie, that arm was only using 80% of Ryota-kun's arm strength… He added the spin in the ball to compensate for the lack in strength. Sort of like a spin hadokyu… But even so 80% of that seems to have already become more powerful that Ishida's hadokyu."

"Wah! Sugoiyo Ryota-kun!"

Sengoku served another Koho and Ryota returned with another Hadokyu.

Sengoku rushed and managed to reach the ball… Only to have his racket blown away.

" _ **Ne… Sengoku-san"**_

Sengoku visibly froze while I smirked in amusement… Ah he is so destroyed.

" _ **Be careful not to get you arm broken."**_

Judging by the power of the ball I am pretty sure that is not a idle threat…

And it seems Sengoku knows that too judging by his grimace and nervous laughter.

" _ **Mada Mada… Ne."**_


End file.
